Instincts
by owlcat92
Summary: Catwoman finds Richard crying in his room... Reason? Anniversary of Pain. That is what today brings. Selina/Richard Fluff. Dedicated to my Mum, whom I love so dearly. mama!cat- Cat .


**Writen for my mother, who I love very dearly. I really don't say this enough, and I don't think you know how much I really do care. Catwoman/Richard - Fluff**

Selina Kyle - Catwoman - Villain

Bruce Wayne - Batman - Hero

They are so different, aren't they? Nothing seems to be similar in these two people. Maybe that's why they fell for each other.

Selina walked the Wayne Mansion, it had been a year since Bruce had offered her to live with him, he was rubbing off on her, allot… she liked both the dark brooding Knight and the Millionaire Playboy, not that he was doing that anymore.

Something that kept Selina so happy was Bruce's little ward, his little bird, Richard Grayson. Robin, Boy Wonder.

Dick Grayson was a strong, Joyful person who was never really put down by anything.

So when she heard that sobbing through the door to his room, Selina froze. Her kitten was crying.

"Kitten?" She whispered "Are you OK?"

"Go Away" He whispered back, sobs echoing in his words "Leave me alone."

Selina sighed and opened the door to find him curled up on his bed, holding a purple stuffed elephant, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Selina scrunched her brows, before sitting on the bed, Richard leaped up, hugging her tightly "Please don't l-leave me…"

"Why would I do that?" She asked, shocked; what was going on in this boy's head?

"T-They died t-today Selina" He sobbed "A-And I couldn't s-save them."

Selina's eyes widened as she hugged him back, the Grayson Murders… of course. How could she have been so stupid?

"They would be proud of you, Kitten" She whispered "So very proud."

"B-but Zucco… I saw-"

"You did nothing wrong, it wasn't your fault. Don't worry Kitten."

"My Mami and tati… gone."

Selina felt a pang of sadness "What do you say we visit them, hm?"

Richard brightened slightly "Da, vă rog."

Selina looked confused, making Dick laugh slightly "It means 'Yes, please'"

The cat burglar smiled "Well, come on then, First we'll go to a florist."

Richard slid off the bed and slipped on some shoes.

Selina took his hand, something he would normal despise, but this time he gripped her hand tightly.

"What flowers do you want?" She asked, as they walked down the hall.

"Mami always like Iris's… and Tati liked bluebells 'cause the thought of Mami's and my eyes when he saw them."

Selina gave a smile "Well, I guess we'll need to find some then."

Selina took off in one of Bruces cars, sometimes hearing a sob coming from the backseat.

* * *

Both Richard and Selina stood at the Grayson grave sides, reading the two gravestones:

Mary Grayson

A mother, A wife, A friend, A flying Grayson

She will soar forevermore

John Grayson

A father, A husband, A friend, A flying Grayson

Forever Free

Richard bit back a cry, before kneeling down and placing flowers on the graves and speaking "Hei, mamă, tată ... Știu că nu am fost aici foarte mult, dar eu nu pot veni fără să plâng ... Astazi este ziua, și știu că am fi putut încercat mai greu să te salveze ... și eu sunt așa de rău. Dar eu sunt destul de fericit am fost acum, cu Bruce și Selina ... fiind "pasăre mică" pentru o echipă de super-eroi are întotdeauna e cu susul. Viața mi-a fost tratează bine, eu și prietenia lui Wally este la fel de puternic ca niciodată, și am avut în sfârșit o prietenă, Zatanna. E foarte frumos ... și frumos. Am promice pentru a încerca să viziteze mai mult." **(Hey, Mum, Dad... I know I haven't been here very much, but I can't come without crying... Today is the day, and I know I could have tried harder to save you... and I am so sorry. But I am pretty happy where I am right now, with Bruce and Selina... being the 'little bird' for a team of superheros always has it's upside. Life's been treating me well, me and Wally's friendship is as strong as ever, and I finally got a Girlfriend, Zatanna. She's really nice... and beautiful. I promise to try and visit more.)**

Selina bent down to hug the child, he cried into her shoulder "Come on; let's go back to the car."

Richard nodded, quickly running, unable to stay their much longer.

"You're son has been the most amazing child I have ever met, you would be proud" She whispered, she started to hurry after her almost son.

* * *

Selina looked behind her to see Robin drifting off, he yawned "Thank for taking me to see them" He whispered, closing his head, sleep taking over "Mama."

Selina felt happier than she had in her whole life, as she drove that car "It's ok… Kitten."

**I hope you liked, again, Mum... I love you.**

**- Cat =^.^=**


End file.
